leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renekton/@comment-120.28.230.167-20130310111215/@comment-4900160-20130311122351
I was playing Renekton before Wickd did. - Renekton's base damage is actually on the lower end, far from being enough past early to mid game. - He has awesome scalings, making AD invaluable, and Oh, surprise, BT gives shittons of it. - "Hydra on Renekton is silly, while he does like autoattacking, he is primarily an AD caster." You sentence makes no sense, you're contradicting yourself. Anyway: Ravenous hydra procs instantly 2 to 3 times on his Q, INTSTANTLY. He also needs to land, just like Riven, one autoattack between each cast to maximize his damage and build more fury. The active on hydra also resets the timer, allowing for one more AA between each cast, plus the damage (and heal) from the active itself. - Renekton already deals massive AoE damage, and can heal from it with his Q. Ravenous hydra enhances this aspect of "lifesteal tank". When building both RH and BT, you deal stupid amounts of AoE damage and heals a lot from it, sacrificing defense in the process, but WHEN YOUR TEAM COMP allows it, it's a perfectly valid option. - The 9 pots/2 wards starter is a matter of trend. It's not better than boots+pots in the vast majority of cases. It's just new, so everybody does it. I personally think it's extremely situationnal and should only be purchased when you're expecting to face heavy, sustained harass. - Considering how TBC synergizes so well with Renekton (all stats are useful, none is wasted, and he can machine gun the passive, AND you can even cumulate it with empowered Dice to shred half the target armor), and how low the stats on LW are compared to it, it's not slot efficient at all, even against heavily armored targets, since it will ALWAYS, ALWAYS be more relevant to AoE shred the amror of an entire team as a brawling bruiser like Renekton, who like to get right in the middle of the fight. It's not going to help you more against carries either. I can show you the math. - Warmogs isn't worth it most of the time, you already have a massive Health pool with ult on, getting only bonus hp won't help that much late game. Every item slot should increase your damage output in some way, like sunfire cape, which increases your AoE magic damage with ult on by 40%. - Dorans blade are not core. - Full tank Renekton isn't just "meh", it's flat out terrible, just like Garen. To finish, I very much dislike the way you write down things. "Learn how to build properly". Just add me and teach them to me master, I'd like to lane against you and feel the power of your fanboysim. I do watch streams as well, and sometimes it saddens me how some pro players know nothing about item efficiency. They may have insane micro skills and map awareness, but there are very few of them who actually spend time studying these kind of things instead of simply playing the game, basically because they are paid to play when ppl watch them do so. You just copy-paste what they are doing because "they are pro, so they must be right". This just proves you have no clue WHY it works, you just do it.